


Sweet Kisses

by spoopy_marionette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Other, The Pocky Game, tiny spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopy_marionette/pseuds/spoopy_marionette
Summary: The cardinal learns a new, delicious game.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me as I realized 11/11 is Pocky Day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you ever played the pocky game?” Morella asked her beloved cardinal. 

“Pocky game? Is this something new?” Copia asked. 

“It’s new to you it seems,” she smiled as she opened up a box, unwrapping the treats inside.

Morella had just gotten back from her trip to town with Cumulus and Mountain. They were able to stop at a specialty shop that sold a variety of foreign treats. Once she saw that her favorite biscuit snack was available, she bought as much as she could. 

Copia put down his pen as well as his reading glasses. Morella made him scoot his desk chair back, quickly straddling his lap. She then took out a thin biscuit from the box, covered in chocolate. 

“Try it first, otherwise the game won’t be fun,” she said. 

Copia held it and took a moment to examine it. He shrugged and took a bite. Crispy. The chocolate wasn’t so bad he thought as he finished it. What a nice little snack! As he looked up, Morella was already shoving four into her mouth. A few crumbs were on the corners of her mouth. Copia gently used his thumb to wipe them off. 

“Hehe, sorry for eating like a pig,” she chuckled bashfully. 

“You’re alright, my little mouse,” he smiled. “Now what is this game you suggested?” 

“Oh yes! So the pocky game goes like this. Two people. Place the biscuit between them. First person to take their mouth off the pocky loses. First person to get to the middle loses. Simple.” 

“So we are just, eh, sharing the treat?” 

“Si.” 

“What happens when we get to the middle?” 

“You’ll see, hun,” she smiled. 

Morella took out a pocky and placed the plain part in her teeth. She then pointed at the other end, Copia taking it with his teeth. She mumbled a “Go!” as she began to take small bites. Copia almost let go, but tried to catch up with her. As they both neared the middle, Copia’s part broke off. Morella clapped as she ate the rest of hers.

“I win!” she exclaimed. 

“Hmph! Again!” he demanded. 

The cambion put another pocky in her mouth, watching as Copia took the other end. Once she nodded, they began to eat up the biscuit. With a glint in her eye, Morella’s biting sped up. Once their lips met, it finally clicked in Copia’s head what kind of game this was. He smiled into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. Morella hummed in approval, her hand resting on his shoulder. She then broke away, giggling as a blush started to form on her cheeks. She hid her face, nuzzling it into his neck. 

“Why so shy now, mi amor?” he chuckled, rubbing a hand along her back. 

“I’ve always wanted to…” her soft voice trailing off. 

“Hmm? I cannot hear you, my sweet. You must speak up.” 

“I said I’ve always wanted to play that game with you,” she spoke into his ear. “Thought it’d be cute.”

“Would you like to play it again?” 

“Only if you want to.” 

Copia reached into the box and pulled out another pocky, placing the plain part between his teeth. Morella looked up and smiled, sitting up straight as she took the other end. They ate away at the pocky until their lips ended in a kiss once again.

The couple ended up eating a few boxes. The kisses started off sweet and gentle, but then began to get hot with roaming hands. Licking crumbs off each other. Buttons and zippers coming undone. Paperwork getting shoved off the cardinal’s desk.

Who knew having dessert before dinner would be this delicious?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Morella's from my "Don't Be Shy" fic if you want to check that out as well as my other works.


End file.
